


Insert Great Title (Any Suggestions?)

by DeansCherryPie67



Series: Destiel FanFics [6]
Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom!Cas, Butt Sex, Castiel/Dean - Freeform, Gay Love, Gay Sex, M/M, Sex, alright, angel grace, i am trash at tagging shit ugh, idek anymore you guys, idk anymore, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 22:59:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4895590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansCherryPie67/pseuds/DeansCherryPie67





	Insert Great Title (Any Suggestions?)

Dean was laying in bed, Sam had left a few minutes before saying something about a beer run but usually his beer runs lasted a little too long to just be beer runs. But Dean didn't care because that gave him time to please himself. Dean had wanted to fuck Cas for a long time now, but he couldn't so he stuck to his imagination. He was stroking his hard cock, a finger gently slipping in and out of his asshole as he imagined Cas fucking him this time. He'd never been this caught up in his imagination before, he was getting close as he added a second finger to his hole. "Mm, Cas." He whispered, he hadn't realized he'd said it out loud though. He fucked his ass with his fingers and began to writhe in ecstacy as he got closer and closer, unknowingly calling out to Cas. There was a flutter, like wings and the Cas was standing in front of a very naked, very horny Dean. "D-Dean? Did y-you call?" Castiel asked and Dean tried to stop himself from cumming in front of the angel but it was too late, he was too close to stop now. "Oh Cas! Please, oh please! Cas, I n-need you man. I need your c-cock." Dean pleaded with him and Castiel scrunched his eyebrows, tilting his head to the side. "Fuck, Cas! Goddamn, just take your fucking clothes off!" Dean said as a tiny bead of pre-cum seeped out of his tip. Cas discarded his clothes and Dean gasped as he saw Cas' length harden before his eyes. That was enough for Dean to burst, he arched his back and threw his head against the pillows, he squeezed his eyes closed and grunted loudly as he bit his lip. "AH!" Dean cried out, his body spasming. Dean's legs began to shake and he was cursing and caressing his cock, milking the cum from his tip. It landed all over Dean's chest and Cas hurried to his side. "Dean, are you hurt?!" Cas asked as Dean came down from his high with a whimper, his hand still stroking his dick. "No, Cas. You naïve little angel." Dean whispered and reached out for Cas' cock. "O-oh Dean." Cas said and closed his eyes. "Feels good, doesn't it?" Dean asked and Cas nodded, he gripped a handful of cover and Dean pushed Cas onto his back, straddling his waist. Dean slowly stroked Cas' cock, his fingers tightening slightly. "Oh Dean, oooh Deeeaann." Cas cried, he'd never been touched like this, he'd never even touched himself like this. Dean's cock hardened again, he needed Cas so badly it hurt. His cock hardened past the extent and Cas reached up, stroking it cluelessly. But his naïve hands felt great against his cock nonetheless. "Oh fuck, Cas." Dean said and quickened his hand against Cas' hardened length, Cas was making such beautiful sounds, his voice high then low. Dean squeezed his eyes closed, curses leaving his lips, his breathing erratic. Dean could tell Cas was about to blow, even before he began to whimper. His whimpers were mostly full of pleasure but Dean could also hear the terror he was trying to hide. "Don't be afraid, Cas. . .fuck. It's okay, I promise. Let go Cas." Dean said and Cas whimpered again, whispering in some foreign language. Dean didn't care what it was, he really didn't. "Close your eyes Dean." Cas whispered in English, Dean scrunched his eyebrows as Cas' body began to glow a soft white. "What's happening, Cas?" Dean asked and Cas grunted softly. "Just close your eyes!" He nearly yelled and Dean did, he could feel Cas' Grace in the air around them, it forced Dean's orgasm even closer. "Dean!" Cas yelled and Dean quickened his hand again, he felt Cas' cum land all over his chest, Dean began to thrust his hips up to meet Cas' hand and Cas moved his hand away. Dean was about to ask what he was doing when he felt the full forced of Cas' Grace around his cock. He didn't dare open his eyes, Cas was still writhing and whimpering. Dean's body began to shake and he thrust his hips faster into the air, Cas' Grace was pressing tightly around all of Dean and the words left Dean's mouth before he could even think about it. "Oh God, Cas. Oh goddamn!" Dean yelled and Cas growled softly, Cas' Grace grew tighter around Dean and he felt it begin to withdraw back into him. Dean pushed his hips into the air one last, forceful time before he came, his cum splattered all over the both of them. Dean whispered Cas' name a few times as his Grace withdrew completely back into his body. Dean fell to his back and whimpered, a sound he would later deny making. Cas sighed softly, his breathing still just as rough as Dean's. "Dean, you shouldn't use our Father's name in vain like that. Especially while participating in such sinful things." Cas said and Dean rolled his eyes behind his heavy eyelids. "Sorry, Cas." He mumbled sleepily. "All is forgiven, but we mustn't let this happen again." Cas said, almost sadly. "Ok." Dean said but he knew it was a promise he wouldn't be able to keep, and the next time would be worse. . .so much worse.


End file.
